His Butler Savior of Sins
by Promises-Corruption
Summary: SebaCiel - sequel to 'His Butler; Loved' -  With Marie gone, a new evil arises and it's up to Sebastian and Ciel to stop it. They're aided by Grell and Will, along with guidance from an allusive boy. Will this be the last battle the pair fights?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: With Marie gone, a new evil rises and it's up to Sebastian and Ciel to stop it. They're aided by Grell and Will, along with the help of an allusive spirit, while this may be the last battle the pair will ever fight.**

**Ratings: T to T+**

**Warnings: SebaCiel, Spoilers from the end of Kuro II, WillxGrell, Slight OOC'ness on Ciel's behalf (I suppose, though it's my story and I'll write it how I want to -_-)**

**[A/N:] ...NOW GUESS WHO'S BACK ON A BRAND NEW TRACK, GOT EVERYBODY IN THE CLUB GOIN' MAD..  
>Well, yes. I'm back, The sequel . I hope you like. ;D<br>****Also, if you would please, take the time to search the ending song, "Lacrimosa", please, and listen to it while reading.  
>I dunno. It just adds a sort of feel to the story? :3 I know you guys'll love it. :D<strong>

**Read, reviews are much appreciated. ^^, **

* * *

><p>Chapter One;<p>

* * *

><p>There was a loud thunder that rolled over the black sky. The ground shook with immense force, toppling buildings over, one after the other, leaving the city in ruins. Many innocent bystanders who lost their lives, and others left fatally injured.<p>

Lightning struck twice in the same spot, and in its wake was an angel of a being. So beautiful that it must have been otherworldly. The woman laid sprawled out on the cold ground, knees bent, arms out at her sides. White wings were unfurled around her, the feathers scattered around, whipping in the wing. The stench of evil rotting in the air.

Rain continued to pour around the seemingly lifeless body, yet amazingly, never hitting it. Instead the woman's own tears cascaded down her perfect features, washing away the reality of everything she had once been. The life she once knew drained away with each new tear shed, washing away the colour in her wings, leaving them a helpless shade of black.

The woman's chest thumped to life, as she gasped for the oxygen she now needed. It breathed into her again, even though she'd rather of been left for dead, with the memories of her existence erased.

She looked to the sky with eyes of coal, from whence she came, and gazed in tones of misunderstanding and regret. But at the same time, her mind was filled with thoughts of rage and revenge. She was denied anything close to the clear truth, as the fact was spoken, mocked in her very first earthly words:

"Why?"

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since my full demon powers have emerged. It's been like hell, not to mention. It was painful to move around, while my tail caused lower back pain, and my ears created tremendous headaches. To top it off: Why in the world was I stuck being a cat? Not only was Sebastian fussing over me, but he had that <em>look<em>in his eye that he once had while ogling at kittens.

Sebastian told me that I'd hurt for another month, and my new parts wouldn't disappear for another two or three weeks after. He informed me that trying to get rid of them now would be harmful, as it was best to let them fully grow out and for myself to get settled to them. To be honest, I couldn't wait to de-kitty myself.

I lay in my new bed on satin black sheets as I try to relax and will away the aching in my rear end. This new tail was as aggravating as ever. I groaned and flipped onto my back, and shoved my head backwards into the pillows, searching for relief.

I thought about calling forth the butler, but he would give me more of a headache I supposed. He'd fondle my ears, or my tail, and so I let the thought slide, and reminisced in my old comfort: Sweets.

_Cakes and tarts, sugars and spices..._ The thoughts didn't seem to soothe me or make me hungry like they once did when I was human. In fact, they did the complete opposite now. The thought of anything like the sort seemed to repulse me and make my stomach lurch in agony. _I suppose..._

When I was human, thoughts of treats made me feel so much better, but now, nothing but Sebastian seemed to amuse me,- as clichéd as it sounds- so it came to no surprise that when my mouth opened, his name dripped off the tip of my tongue and rolled through the halls, straight to the crow. He was at my side faster than I could take a breath, yet the site of him took that very breath away. I looked at him, with a cold frown plastered on my face.

"My Love?" He smirked, his voice as bitter-sweet as the truth, and smooth like melted chocolate. Him knowing that I would call to him, made my scowl worse, for the thought was embarrassing.

"Mm," I hummed, "Back... hurts." Complaining, I rolled over once again, onto my stomach, and curled my tail around my hips.

"I'm sure there is something I could do to make it better," Spoke the crow, an alluring tone plaguing his voice, as the bed dipped while he sat by me. I groaned, and he swapped an arm around me, flipping me to face him, and fast. I let out a hiss of pain as the new pressure came across my tail in a flash, and it stung the base. I clawed away at the sheets beneath me, and yelled out in frustration.

Heat splashed my face, anger spewing out his name like venom, "Sebastian!"  
>"Yes, My Lord?" He chuckled, mockingly into my ear, while a shiver slipped down my spine, and I turned my red face away from him.<p>

My words seemed to lose a battle in my head as I ordered him to not to do that again. Yet playing innocent,-quite ironic for a demon- his left hand dove for my kitten ear, and began to rub at the base of it. I squeaked, then bit my lip to stop the offending noise from escaping again. My body rumbled in a physical reaction as I began to purr.

"Quit what." He breathed into the opposite ear. It twitched, flattened against my skull in pleasure, and I sighed in pain and relief. The demons other hand traveled up my side, resting lightly onto my waist, and my eyes became half-lidded while my body felt relaxed.  
>I saw Sebastian hover over me, slightly, and his face descended towards mine, the hand rubbing my ear moving to my chin, turning my face towards him. I gave in, and waited for the expected lip-contact, but yet what I got was different than I wanted.<p>

The bedroom door opened, crashing into the other wall, revealing Will and the angry red-headed Shinigami. My eyes shot open faster than the speed of light, and Grell's voice made my head ache painfully. "SEBAS-CHAN~" It whined.

The light seeping in from the hall illuminated the slightly awkward position I was left in. Sebastian was seen looming over me; hand on my chin, and waist. He straddled my hips, and one leg pressed to the inside of my thigh. Sebastian glowered possessively down at me, and then got completely off, resting at the foot of my bed. My cheeks obviously were red in embarrassment, and I was upset that those two of ALL people had to walk in on a situation like that.

"Oh, my, Sebastian! You're still with this little... Little... Kitten boy! Oh~" Grell swooned, "Sad day, sad day~"

I growled, then yelled at him, "Gender-confused bastard! Don't you know how to **knock!**

Grell started to speak an insult back, but William took that time to cut him off, "Sebastian, I need to speak with you." He nodded, getting up and I started to follow actions when Will pushed up his glasses and stated, "Alone." Grell made a gagging sound at me, while the two noirette's exited the room. I sat up, straightened my posture, and ran cold fingers through my disheveled hair. Grell remained in the doorway, frowning at me.

"What." I growled.

"You know what." He snapped back.

I cocked my head to the side, "Don't tell me you have feelings for _my _Sebastian still."

He gave me a confused look, then it went back to the heat of anger, and he replied with a snarl, "Of course not. Not while I have Will."

"Then what was with all that before!" I snapped, pointing an accusing finger at him.

He chuckled dryly, saying, "It's called 'Making and Entrance.'" He turned to walk out the door, "You should try it." Then he left.

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. A headache accompanied my mind as I walked into the bathroom. Turning the sink on, I ran it ice cold in hopes that dashing my face with the water would get rid of the red on my face. I was right in assuming I was blushing. My face resembled a ripe tomato, and I felt my fluttering feelings swell up in my chest. I wondered how I could be so hurt one second, angry the next, and flustered right after.

_Mood swings? Like some hormonal teenager._ I frowned, sighed, and dipped my hand into the cold-paradise. _Most likely a side effect. I'll question Sebastian later about it._

I washed my face, reveling in the cold, when something fuzzy caught the center of my attention. I wiped my face with a dry towel, and glanced to see what it was. Something seemed to blur and un-blur, in and out of transparency behind the slightly-see-through shower curtains. My legs froze in place, as I stared at the fuzz. Needless to say, my instincts screamed at me to 'run! It's a freaking _Ghost _apparition, 'yet it didn't seem quite appropriate.

"C-I-I-E-L" Its voice cracked and broke, but sounded familiar all the same. "It's-s Co-m-in-g."

I whispered in awe, "Who the hell are you?"

"M-ar-" _Mar?_"B-e-e A-w-w-a-re" I saw the ghost of a hand print on the curtains. "The-e-e e-nd-d i-s-s" Moaning the words endlessly like a broken record player.

And then it was gone.

Gathering enough common sense, I flashed open the curtains, yet nothing was standing there. _typical._

"Mar... Mar..." I repeated to myself. The hand print was still there, and then I looked down. Two bloody footprints marked the white tub, and a red rose was placed in-between.  
>"Mar..." The roses... "Marie!" the thought hit me, "but how, she's supposed to be dead!" I looked down long and hard, a marble stare falling on the rose. "It's coming." I repeated. "The end." I sat on my knees. Leaning over the edge, I used both my hands to cup the rose in my palms, yet as soon as my hands had touched it, the flower petals exploded into my hand. The petals slid and scattered over my hands, and fingertips, while the red covered everywhere. Red petals dripped into my vision, falling and swaying to a heart beat. Red blinded my sight, and visions of the world flashed in front of me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I saw cities; towns; states; countries... Fire burned them all. The land scarred with remains of destruction from all over the world. Innocent humans were being slaughtered, trampled, chained, and imprisoned in a hell-on-earth, dystopian lifestyle.<br>"The time is now." A musky voice shouted. More mountains collapsed under pressure of the voice, and animals shot down. Violent earthquakes split the land, and the lines were repeated.**

**"The time is now, the time is-"**

* * *

><p><em>The time is now? Who's coming? What about the end..."<em> I thought, quietly I lost consciousness, my body landing into the tub with a small thud, and I was numbed into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: With Marie gone, a new evil rises and it's up to Sebastian and Ciel to stop it. They're aided by Grell and Will, along with the help of an allusive spirit, while this may be the last battle the pair will ever fight.**

**Ratings: T to T+**

**Warnings: SebaCiel, Spoilers from the end of Kuro II, WillxGrell, Slight OOC'ness on Ciel's behalf (I suppose, though it's my story and I'll write it how I want to -_-)**

**[A/N:] Moo. **

**So, I'm actually updating for once! O: XD**

**Sorry it takes me so long guys, I started school... But if it's any consolation, I write all day preeeeeetty much soooooo . . .**

**Read; Reviews fill me up on writing happiness 8D So woo-hoo. I'm looking forward to what you guys have to say about my Story -w-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two;<p>

* * *

><p><em>My body felt like it was flying like a bird, soaring through black sky's. No, it felt like... like my body wasn't even there. It was just <em>me _who was flying. As if my soul was searching through this vastness looking for my body. It was something that reminded me of an out-of-body experience. It was dark, but bright at the same time. A world that contradicted itself. I was cold, but around my essence, a shivering flame encased me. I seemed to swim around, for minutes, hours, days- my sense of time was distorted. I could see myself, but I didn't know it was me._

_I floated on by myself, hardly recognizing the patched face, as it just limply hung, suspended in the black. _What was I doing again? _I asked myself, and sighed. I looked the figure up and down, watching it closely hoping for some movement. I imagined I was lifting an arm, and the arm on the body twitched, and moved up, reaching for something that he could not have. I got as close to it as possible, when it began to morph into an other's figure. I merely watched and frowned at who it was becoming, though I did not want to know who it would end up as._

_The person opened their eyes wide, startled, and the whole being trembled under a power. It looked at me, twisted with pain and regret, as I gazed onward._

That... looks like Hannah.

_I saw the starking lavender hair, clashing against her tan skin. Braided loosely behind her, floating amidst the darkness. She smiled and her teeth ended in sharp points, her deep cerulean eyes flashing demonic pink for an instant. It was like she was threatening me with words she could not speak. Words that were trapped in her throat, and she choked on them. Hell, as far as I cared, she _should _choke on her words. Even if she seemed to have already died._

_Opening her mouth, I frowned at the blood that dripped out and over the sides. She smacked her lips once, the sound echoing yet reaching nothing but deaf ears, it seemed. I wondered if she was beginning to talk. Though I looked ways down from her face, my stomach churning at the sight. She wore modern clothes - purple turtleneck, and a long jean skirt - and her feet remain naked, which I found slightly unnerving. _

She must not have died, that day, with Claude and Alois. _I thought bitterly to myself. She should have died, unless her big spiel about their togetherness was nothing more than hypocrisy. I sent my eyes back to her face, yet her mouth continued to cackle as she tried to talk to me._

"_She's-s" The words came out in a bloody cough, her own blood burning away her skin, the smell of rotting flesh burning away at a nose I could not feel. She began to choke on her blood. I frowned at the face she made; crossed between agony and confusion, and she started to claw away at her stomach, like it were being ripped apart from the inside. I intently focused, even as my intentions wavered. A long silver strand of light appeared, slitting its way up her abdomen, and her eyes widened in fear. An inaudible scream was relinquished from her open and bleeding mouth- purple lips now stained dark red. She thrashed about, as each scream forced its way from her mouth, only silent and unheard. She wracked and twitched, jerking as she the light tore her apart, chunk by chunk._

_The sliver widened, like a great divide in a canyon, as more blood stained her skin and clothes. I didn't know why, or how, but I just stood- or rather- floated, gaping as she bled to death. Her body was black, drenched in blood, and the stench was more likely to be something more repulsive than I could ever imagine._

_Now a lifeless demon, I saw the glowing of her devoured prisoners, the poor contracted souls. They seeped out fast, and dispersed, as like they feared her coming back to life and eating them all up, once more. More like, they feared the one who had caused Hannah's death. At the end, two orbs, a blue and red orb, emerged from the ruins, unscathed and lit in brilliance. One bigger than the other._

_Thunder echoed through the black, and the little orb seemed to be pulled back into the abyss, it spooked, and fled deep into the way. The blue orb - the bigger one - didn't rocket away with it, only seeming to watch it leave and have questions of its own. I wanted to cry at the orb. I wanted to scream at it, but I wanted to leave myself, all the same. It was so warm, the orb, and it felt so familiar. I thought about it, and I think I smiled. It seemed to trigger the orb, and It flew to me. I felt happiness seep from its aura. God, I should know who this is! It was like I'd missed him, craved him, and after so long, it was like I had him. At the same time, however, I felt like I wanted to carve his eyes out, and feed them to a rabid pack of hell hounds. So, so conflicting. _

_The dead body behind the orb twisted and decayed away, the bone remnants being molded together, and split into two. This time, not watching the orb, it felt like a chilling hand rumbled down my side, and a feeling of comfort almost, washed over me. I smiled again, but kept watch on the body as it was encased in a set of wings, darker than the black that surrounded me. I narrowed my eyes, and they flapped. Feathers shingling off in attacks as they seemed to pierce through me, without doing their job. I wondered about just who had this power. The molded bone piles slithered back into the embrace of the wings, and even more feathers dusted everywhere, this time slicing not just my skin, but my very soul. I felt my conscious quiver. A distinct flapping sound soared through the sound barrier, as the second orb was pulled away from my grip, mended past the barrier wings, and I was blasted back into reality with one strong gust of air._

* * *

><p>My body lurched forward, then jumped to life as my forehead came into contact with the tub faucet. I hissed out and held onto my forehead, a headache returning to me, hitting like a train going full force. It throbbed and I moved my head to the side, around the faucet this time, and struggled to stumble out of the tub.<p>

I woozily walked to the mirror, looking at my reflection. I stared absentmindedly, not really looking at my forehead. It was like my face was that of a familiar stranger. I just stared, not noticing the world around me, and focused on what the _hell _I just witnessed.

I mumbled questioningly to myself, "She's coming... She's coming? Who? Be aware?" I blinked once. "The end i-"

"Ciel?"

I squeezed my eyes shut in embarrassment, and my headache took free-reign of my mind. The pounding in my head became more intense at the second call of my name. I opened my eyes to see Sebastian standing in the frame of the doorway through the reflection in the mirror. I let my bangs fall in my face and my face began to heat and I forced myself to look down and away. Turning to face Sebastian, I was immediately assaulted by his questions. I hoped that he would not ask about the bump I now sported. I swallowed roughly, looking down again, before answering in a shaky tone. "H-hey Seb. Uh, um, how long have you been..." I leaned back suspiciously, on the counter, and tried to act somewhat normal. I chuckled, fake. "standing there?"

Taking a step toward me, then another, then another, the crow's feet came into view as I kept my gaze pointed down. I gulped back a shriek as one foot stopped just shy of in between my legs, and the other on the other side of one of my other feet. He leaned over, placing his hands on either side of my hip, successfully trapping me against the counter. The second time he's pinned me down today.

" So, Ciel," Sebastian hummed. He bent closer to me, looking me straight in the eye as I looked up slightly to see him smirking. His ruby eyes were narrowed in playful skepticism. I felt my whole body melt against the counter. I tried to support myself the best I could, but I found myself on the verge of falling no matter what.

"Mind telling me how that happened," He said, hand reaching up to brush my bangs ways from my face.

I chewed on my lip, debating whether or not telling him now would be good. Each cover story would be humiliating all the same. I looked him deep in his eyes, hoping he'd sense my discomfort and drop the subject, but it was not to be. "I..."

"I won't judge you, Love." He smiled. I rested my head on his shoulder, and sighed, the air hitting his neck, his hair tickling my face, and all seemed amazing. Just, amazing.

"I... hit my forehead on the... tub faucet." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Sebastian urged on,

"I said, I hit... my head on the tub faucet." I spoke the last of the words fast and incoherent.

"Pardon me?"

I clenched my hands into fists, pounding once on Sebastian's built chest, and then closed my eyes tight. I felt my face blush deeper, as I said the words loudly. "I HIT MY HEAD ON THE TUB FAUCET."

He laughed, and I pulled away from him, with a scarlet red face. "You said you wouldn't judge!" I cried out, pounding a hand on his chest. He grabbed the hand tight and held it against the counter top in a flash. I pouted, and his other hand found its way to snake around my waist, lifting me up to him. I gasped at the contact I wasn't expecting.

"I'm not judging, I'm just wondering why you were _in _the tub."

I looked into his clothed shoulder, I frowned at remembering the visions I had. I looked at his face, one more tie, and nearly fessed out my heart. He lowered his face to mine, lips inches apart. I still kept my eyes wide open looking into his glaring ones. "I think something bad happened." Sebastian froze, I continued. "I think Marie is still alive, and Hannah was murdered." I shuddered violently at the memory of the gore, the red and black. I then remembered the familiar and warmth from being next to that orb.

Sebastian's whole body stiffened, and he released me. I could tell a lot about his posture, that he was irritated I foiled his attempt at having his way. Also, though, he absorbed what I said. He stepped back, heaved a breath of air, and explained, "Will- he believed Marie is alive as well. As talked about, part of some... New dilemma." His eyes screamed what he was saying. "An angel fell, and we have reason to believe that she's after revenge, or something. See, two humans in a nearby town to where she fell were murdered in a weird ritual. And..." He looked away, "Hannah was murdered as well. Same style, and other demons have been believed to have fled, because."

He held out a hand to me, and asked me one simple question. "Ready to fight?"

After a while, I took his outstretched hand, and answered, indefinitely. "Yes."

He lead me out of the room, but before leaving completely to find the others, he swung me into his arms, and held me tight, "Sebastian?" I asked.

"Here." He simply replied, brushing my bangs away and kissing the red mark on my face. My face must have lit pink, because he laughed and then lead me the rest of the way to the others. I giggled, then stopped. _That... really was not like me... _

"So cute," He mumbled, I slapped his arm.

"I am _not _cute" I growled.

"That contradicts what I just said. Therefore it isn't true." Sebastian said, matter-of-fact-ly.

"Wha-"

"Come, come," He stopped my reply, "The others are waiting. Lets go, let's go."

I sighed at his feigned ignorance, and let it slide this time, my mind wandering towards the blue orb and the littler red one.

_I knew them._


	3. Chapter 3

-Orb view

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three;<span>

* * *

><p>The little blue orb strutted around town, side to side, around and kept searching. <em>Who had free'd him?<em> The orb would ask as he wondered around again. Searching for the smaller orange orb, and his masked savior. The orb thought, _Why was he there._

The orb continued to fly, looking through the ruins of the town, frowning and trying to pick up the face as fast as he could. Even if it were only by chance that he'd find something, he'd still not give up. He'd neither visited Hell, nor Heaven, and rather, he'd spent his death in the belly of a demon, in solitude with his dearly beloved brother.

He'd never felt happy living a life without his brother, for the very fact that when his brother died drove him into a madness. Living without the boy made him feel useless, and mentally unhinged. He'd been happier in his years among death and physical pain than he had in his living days of disturbance. Though, half of him would have to admit that he missed Ciel. Despite how everyone wanted Ciel, and not the other, he'd found it a bit off that he'd even admit to missing him. Now, he'd probably claim to love that same tainted innocence that everyone else found a craving for. It bothered him to no ends by any means, but he still couldn't help it.

The spirit continued his wandering adventure, body-less, looking.

_What good is being free, when I cannot be at piece_ The thought flourished heavily in his mind, and if he had a mouth, he'd frown at it. A distinct flapping sound was heard in the wind, and the orb pivoted to see a sinfully beautiful creature flying among the pieces of rubble that lay around. long pale lavender hair adorned her fragile apricot skin. Black lashes decorated the curves of her warming charcoal eyes. Her bossom was abnormally large, white a white silken dress caressed her tall, skinny body. The dress was long, reaching her ankles, and accented with glowing gold, braided into a pattern.

She looked beautiful- just shy of being a Goddess it seemed. A golden tiara laced into her hair jingled as the wings continued beating against the wind, and she opened her slender arms to reveal the orange light glowing, floating and if the blue orb had been granted a voice, he would have gasped.

**My brother!** The thoughts rang.

"Yes. And I shall give you both bodies once again. If you help me with my quest." Her voice echoed, but the angels lips never moved.

**Will we be together?**

"Yes." The voice hummed again, "The bodies will never decay, never become ill, will never grow. You will live, unless murdered."

**What are your requests?**

The angel swayed, and her thunderous voice rocked, "To destroy the demons."

A flash of his past flurried his sight, his nonexistent eyes widening at the visions of Ciel, falling... falling...

But then it hit him, square in his glow.

**But Ciel is a demon.** The orb shook, **He'd be gone, as well!**

"Why don't you want him gone!" The angel replied. "Didn't Ciel take away your one shot at happiness?" The voice lowered, "or is it.. You love him?"

His attention snapped, and he trembled at the might of the words being spoken. **He didn't take away my happiness.** He thought more,**He... He-**

"So you love him. You love a demon, a demon _boy_ no less." The voice boomed out, "You love Ciel." The words being spoken made it seem all to real.

**I...**

The orange light blurred then molded into life again, just as the next words were spoken. "He has been given a body. A life. You disobey me, and his soul will be scattered, the body being rendered lifeless, and he shall be dead. Not like before either, this spirit will be gone. You'll never see him again, then you'd receive the same fate."

The blue light looked right on through, staring at the bare boy who stood before him in all his new-born glory.

"Now," Snapped the voice. The angel traced a finger down the new boys jaw line. The faded copper hair, shaggy, lining his face. "when shattered, a soul has only 30 days to be repaired. his soul would be split into 15 pieces, and sent across the world. I tell you this, because it most likely gives you hope, and I'd like to see that crushed most of all, if you fail me."

The orb twitched and cursed under his artificial breath at the woman. **This isn't fare**.

"Well death is not always fare, my friend." She chuckled malevolently. " Your choice. Join, and live, defy, and die. Both of you. Slow and painful."

**I...** The angel scooped the blue orb into her arms. **I'll do it. For my brother, of course, because suck a low-life angel like you should never try and mess with the natural order.**

He molded into a body. Looking the same as when he died, yet dressed in nothing but his tattered and pale skin.

The angel laughed, and made the blond jump at how it was alarmingly unfamiliar to have a body again. "You've made a good choice." The angel smirked, "A good one indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Okay. So, I appologize that this is such a short short short chapter, but I swear on my life that the next chapter is going to be longer! I feel bad about posting this crap** /is shot.

**Reviews much appreciated, as usual, and give me the flaming fire to write more 3 **

**I LOVE YOU ALL XDDDD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four;

* * *

><p>I groaned and let the smell of the room flow into my brain. My mind registered the faint sunrise light seeping through the window. I felt the warmth of it on my eyelids, and my bare chest. I heaved in a breath, feeling the fluffy pillows like clouds beneath my head, as the cozy covers that embraced my body felt heavenly amazing at the moment. I was relaxed, my aches and complications had disappeared momentarily, and for which I was thankful that they didn't plague my form when I awoke.<p>

I rolled over to my side, and smiled. Eyes still closed. I stretched out my arms and the tips of my fingers brushed against the warmth of another's skin. _Another person?_ Instantly, I retracted my hands, and thought to myself, not quite wanting to open my eyes and ruining my peaceful sleep. Maybe I imagined it? Maybe it was Sebastian who crawled in beside me while I was away in the realm of dreams? I wished it were either of those two options. I opened my eyes, looking cautiously at the accused bed intruder. I wished it were a figment of imagination that I had felt someone else there, but alas, there was. It wasn't who I thought it was either. **It wasn't Sebastian.**

Instead, I saw the small frame of a boy tucked peacefully under the covers. Age estimated to be around six, possible, seven years old. His hair was shaggy; a washed out copper-brown colour. His face pale, but tinted peach, his eyes lined in full black lashes. I slid the cover off his chest by accident, as I tried getting up myself- and I realized I had fallen asleep in only basket-ball shorts. To make sure he didn't stir, I glanced back up, and saw the many scrapes and bruises that beat his chest. Cuts were adorning his arms, and his hands that were resting by him looked soft, but calloused and over-worked. I frowned at the abuse this boy has faced. I ruled out pressing charges. What startled me most, I supposed, was that the boy was nude.

I turned and walked to my dresser drawers immediately at this point, opening them, and taking out a pair of boxers. I scattered through more drawers, and found my old long nightshirt. Closing everything, I made my way back to the young boy who slept. I shook his shoulder lightly, "Hey," I called softly, Not to spook the smaller, "Boy, wake up."

He shuffled slightly, and stiffed a yawn. He rubbed tiredly at his eyes, blinking, then opening the beautiful orbs all the way. The auburn brown eyes were clouded with sleep, and something about him seemed so _familiar_. Yet, I couldn't pinpoint from where, or what.

"Are you awake?" Hesitantly I asked. He looked up at me, his eyes brightened and looked joyously at me. He almost looked happy enough to cry. His chapped lips opened, and he spoke in such an innocent tone of voice,

"Big Brother!"

All I could do was shake my head. He looked away, around the room, then drew his attention back to me. "Here," I coughed out. Handing him the clothes. "You should... probably put these on." I finished as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. I looked away, allowing him privacy to do what was needed, as I heard the rustle of clothes, a muffled 'done', and I turned to the boy yet again.

"So you're not big brother?" His voice resounded with sadness, longing, and regret, or so it seemed. It was painful for a child to feel this way, yes, I would know. Things that cause a child to cry are the worst. Children deserve to be worry-free, and happy. Every child should be able to live their childhood the way that I couldn't.

I answered with, "No, I'm not", and he sniffled, tugging the ends of the shirt over his palms, and started wiping at his face.

"W-where's my-" The boy trembled. He brought a sleeve to his mouth, "W-where is my Big Brother." He chewed the sleeve every now-and-then as he whimpered, tears streaming down his bubbly cheeks.

"N-no, no, no!" I nearly shouted, startled and fast. "Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry!" I spoke the words like a mantra, thinking of something to comfort him. I tried hushing, however only more tears continued to fall, and I sighed, almost out of luck. Then, I did what any smart person would do to get a child to stop their blubbering.

"Want a cookie?"

He stopped, and looked at me questioningly, as if to say something like, "You think a cookie is going to cheer me up, you insensitive bastard!" I figured questions would be for later, then thought to myself._He's probably only whiny because it's only 7:30 in the morning._ Though the time didn't stop his hunger. I heard a roll of grumbles wash over his stomach, and he wrapped his arms tight around it. "Great," I sighed, "come with me." I motioned a hand towards the door, and he followed. I opened the door, and followed the littlest one out after him. I closed the door, then recognized his still feet. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Why're you just standing there?" I questioned, arms folded stuck-up-like over my chest while I watched him fiddle with his fingers. He was, to say the least, adorable. Then, he caught my right hand in his left, while I was off guard.

"Well, I don't know where to go."

I frowned, but squeezed his hand reassuringly nonetheless. "Alright then, this way." I lead him down the hall.

We approached the kitchen and I saw my butler of a boyfriend sitting at the table, staring idly at a newspaper. I assumed he was looking for signs of the Fallen Angel. Across from him was Will, who sipped on coffee also searching through the newspaper. Grell wasn't really a big morning person, but he always rose when William woke, and with such a rule, he was found making bacon and eggs for himself in the kitchen.

I frowned that Sebastian hadn't noticed my entrance yet. Maybe Grell was right about that, "Making and entrance", thing. I lightly chuckled in my head. _Grell... Right about something for _once_. That's a good one._ I coughed into my fist, and grabbed the attention of the Crow, who looked at me in such a way that made my breath catch in my throat, and my stomach feel like it were going to fly away~

Grell was the second to look at me, ruining my high. He nearly dropped his pan of eggs. He shouted, "Why in the Hell do you have a child with you?" The words were snarled, and the boy pushed himself - startled undoubtedly - into my side.

"You didn't go off and make a contract with him, did you?" Sebastian asked, jealous daggers glaring into the boy.

"What?" I asked, "No, no, of course not. I already have one contract. Why another?" I finished with a rhetorical question. Sebastian only huffed in reply at my words, _Jealous?_, while Grell piped up once again from his standings.

"Well, why is he here then?"

I was about to reply, but something tugged at my tail, and all that was let out was simple hisses.

The boy giggled, "Hehe, kitty." He said, and Hell, I couldn't bring myself to yell, let alone at such an adorable child. I gently smiled, then chastised his actions, ruffling a hand through his hair.

"That's a no-no. It hurts when you pull at my tail." I scolded lightly. Grell tried his best not to laugh, and Sebastian gave me this incredulous look. The boy mumbled something about being sorry, and I replied with a "Yeah." I chuckled. "Sebastian, can you get him something to eat?"

The longer haired Noirette put the newspaper down with more force than neededm "Yes, _Love_." He put a long emphasis on my nickname.

I was sort of amused. The boy tugged at my pants, then I realized I had yet to put a shirt on. I slightly blushed at the realization, but brushed it off to pay attention to the boy. "Cookies?" He chanted, "Can I have a cookie?"

"Sebastian," I started, but he irritatingly cut me off.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard him." He snapped. I gave him a questioning look, a slight smirk brushing my features as he passed me to the kitchen. I lead the boy over to the table, and he sat in a chair, across from Will. William, without looking away from his paper, asked, " Where did he come from?"

"I..." I frowned again. "I woke up and he was in my bed." I watched as Will did nothing, said nothing, Sebastian almost drop the bowel of Cereal he was making, and Grell laughed to his hearts content. Then, the red-head just had to go and open his big-diva mouth.

"What did you do, hm? Rape him? I don't mean to be rude but," He pointed, " He has all those bruises~"

Sebastian's fist came into contact with the table, as he placed the bowel of cereal down in front of the child. "The cookies are baking currently, in the oven, M'Lord." He said, not even bothering to look up at me. Like Hell if I did anything wrong! But still, I bit the inside of my lip. I mentally cursed at Sebastian's actions and the fact that he used that old name for me, yet again. Which he hasn't since the beginning of our adventure. Then I forwarded the previous question on the boy.

"Where did you come from?"

Around a spoon full of cereal, the boy said, "I don't remember," Before casually shoving more food into his cavern.

My thoughts drifted back to the bruises and scrapes lingering on his body, and how he looks so pale and fragile, as well as overworked and tired. "Were you abused?"

He almost choked, nodding- not quite, then stopped and shook his head. "No, not exactly." He said, before returning to his long awaited breakfast.

"Then," I began again softly, a new head ache starting to rumble. "What is your name?" He stopped in the middle of his chewing, swallowed, then replied in a shaky voice, as if his name were a sin in itself.

"Luca..." He mumbled. "M-my name. It's Luca."

_Luca?_ That name seemed familiar. "I am Ciel, that creepy red-haired man-" Grell whined about how he wasn't a male,"-is Grell. The one reading right here is William, and the brooder in the kitchen is Sebastian." I pointed in the direction of everyone in the order they were introduced. Sebastian and the Diva muttered 'Hello's', while the short haired man remained silent in the conversation.

The bowel of cereal was empty now, and Luca's smile dissipated quickly. He began to whimper again, soon to cry. "C-can you help me f-find my brother-er-er?" He hiccuped out, choking on his sobs, and rubbing at his eyes again.

Frantically, I spoke louder than necessary, which probably didn't help in a long-shot. "Of course! Eh, what is his name!"

"Al-" He turned through his tears, "Al..."

"Al?" I asked, he rubbed and eye, shaking his head.

"Albert?" Grell asked, the boys head still shook no, and he tried again, "Alphred?" Again, another shake.

"Al," He breathed, "Alo..." He sniffed. I felt the pit of my stomach drop. _Surely it cannot be... But, that boy died so long ago, it can't be... He's dead, Luca should be too, if it is-_ I went on my suspicions to ask another name.

"Alois."

Everyone's eyes fell on me at the mention of the name, but I stared intently at the boy who's eyes widened, and he smiled graciously, yelling, "Yes! Alois~ Alois~"

_Oh my. Alois is alive. He is, he is, he is. I knew watching Hannah's death was real. I knew I had found something familiar within that orb- I knew, I knew it!_ I was on the verge of crying myself, but I wouldn't in front of anyone here. I could hold myself up for a little longer, even the slightest second would count. _Alois..._ My thoughts inconstantly swapped between relieved, scared, sad, and hate. I didn't know what to think.

"Holy Hell." Grell remarked, voice sounding father than he was. "He must be joking. C'mon, tell us he's joking."

"Describe what he looks like?" Sebastian demanded.

"Mm~ Well, he's super pretty." Luca started. "Is it weird to call a guy pretty? Anyhow.. He has soft blonde hair, and his eyes are so blue!" I gasped, before I could even process what he was saying. "The Lady in White came to us and took us from the belly of the demon who gobbled us up! She saved us." Grell's face scowled, and the room faded to a deathly quiet sound. Will still didn't put down his paper, and the silent rustling of the moving papers would be heard echoing through the apartment.

"Alois." I whispered. "He's alive? But on my..." I shook my head, and stood abruptly, my tears beginning to flow over faster than I planned. The lingering feeling of wanting to vomit laced my actions. I walked around the table, thinking more about what I needed to do. Before I started crying, I knew I needed to leave, and find a shadowed spot where no one would see me, and that I'd better muffle myself unless I wanted more unwanted attention. I side stepped Grell and considered cluing Sebastian in on my dream. About what I had felt while thinking about Alois. But the only thing I could think straight about was getting the Hell away from everyone for as long as I could. Though it all didn't seem right. I started to wander around Sebastian, who also seemed to be shocked, and lost in thought. But all I said to him was, "I'll be right back..." I don't even think I closed the door properly behind me, but I didn't care. I had more things to worry about.I registered the flying wing around, slicing my skin with the cold, but not actually cutting, and I found it rather soothing. However, I didn't go far from the apartment, slinking around in the shadows, finding myself cowering in the far corner of one where it was too dark to see me from any distance, unless you were right in front of me.

I let my back slide down the cold cement wall, and smiled at the absence of heat. I let my eyes flutter close, and thought quietly, letting as few tears as I could slide down my cheeks. _What does an angel want with them? So.. The Angel killed Hannah? Why does it even need Alois with that kind of power. Does it even need them? Is it just messing with our heads? Yet, Alois has returned. That's all that should matter._ I grunted, and hit the back of my head against the wall. _What did that vision mean! Is Marie still alive? No. She couldn't be. Not now, at least._

So lost in thought and salty tears, I didn't notice the presence of another person until a hand was slammed next to me, right next to my head on the right. I looked up startled, into the burning red eyes of Sebastian. Another gust of wing rocked, and I relished the cold that instant, but pushed myself farther into the wall. Sebastian was on his knees in front of me, but I didn't bother asking anything of why he followed me. He just seemed so angry, No, that was an understatement, and I could hear it in his voice when he spoke; "You're hiding something from me." He lifted his free hand to my face, trailing a finger down my cheek, and I shivered at the temperature difference.

"I swear I'm not-" came my lie, Was he going to believe it?

"It's something about Alois, otherwise you wouldn't be so serious." He whispered again. He's being so petty, caught up in his nest of jealousy.

"Wha- Sebastian! What are you implying?" I yelled, my tears stopping fully now, a mood swing hitting and making me fly into a mild rage.

"Nothing," He growled. "Just, " his eyes flashed hurt through his anger, and he looked down. It felt hot all of a sudden, his eyes tracing up my legs, his free hand resting on my hip. It felt like he was on fire himself, and I shuddered away from the touch, not sure how to react. He pulled back, not sure if he'd done something wrong.

"I just don't like it," Started the Crow, "How Alois can just pull forth much more out of you than I can. So much emotion, so much that I never reveal. You let him.. let him glomp all over you, when you'd barely let me hold you often."

I pondered momentarily. Really, he noticed? Of all people to notice, it had to be him? Yes, it's true, I felt for Alois since he possessed my body, but that was because I felt his pain that day. His agony, want, his need for the love and tender care he was deprived of. I felt how lonely he was, and the hurt of when he was touched by that vile pedophile of a man, and it all drove him crazy. In little to no words, I did promise that I'd treat him better if we had both lived to see the dawn of the next morning.

But we died that night.

And now as a demon, I thought I'd be free of these confusing emotions- free'd of my feelings for everyone I knew, but was not to be. Instead my butler became my boyfriend and my worst enemy became an object of my dreams. Sebastian knew, he always did..

"No matter what happens," I started confidently. I reached for his free hand, and laced my fingers in his. I brought it up to my lips, where they grazed his black nails as I finished speaking, "I'll always love you, no matter what." I kissed each of his knuckles, of every finger on that hand to prove my point. I looked at his face now, and he smiled darkly.

"You don't know what you do to me," He smirked, pushing that hand next to my head against the wall, successfully pinning me against the wall. His voice, low and smooth, like a predator hunting for his prey, calling it out to catch.

"Would you mind filling me in then?" I smiled, excepting the only way out of this. Expectant of what would happen next, I let my head fall back, and tilt up, and as he got closer, I closed my eyes nearly all the way. We were so close till-

"Kitty~ Kitty-Boy!"

We were just a space away, and Luca came looking for me.

"Luca's looking for you." Sebastian said, his words ghosting over my lips, "As much as I want to _devour_you whole right now," Sebastian's voice smoked in puffs between us, making me shiver for the millionth time this morning. "You have to find out why Luca woke up in your bed. You should know, though," He started, taking a deep breath, he pulled away, helping me up, and looked deep into my mismatched eyes. "I'll love you too."

I found that time spent to vent my feelings. Was it a waist of time? To some it seemed. But I was one step to cleaning up my messy thoughts closer than before. I didn't know I had been out there nearly half-an-hour. But oh well. It's better to be mentally prepared though, for what was going to happen.

In this case, I had a lot of preparing to do...

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] ****Sucky chapter is sucky.**

**Well, it's sooo much longer than the last one~ (3390 words)**

**Soooo... I'm so tired. Next chapter I'm sure is even longer, so I might post it next week? Idk. It's hard, working around school and such and such. Homework... tests... blah blah blah teacher craps alksjflkajf;kljf.**

**Anyways...**

**Hope you like :3 :I**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Luca's view**

**Chapter Four;**

By an amazing stroke of luck, he was freed._ But for how long?_ He wondered. He'd been assigned a mission, by his savior, yet it was something he didn't want to do. He brushed filthy copper locks out of his eyes, his big childish eyes narrowing in the thought of his confusion.

His brother. That's who he was doing this for. As a six year old, he idolized his brother, the only one to ever show him any sort of compassion, or any caring nature at that. For his brother, he supposed, would be the only reason why he'd sacrifice his life- or another's. He'd die to protect his brother, heck, he'd done it once, so he'd do it again! He would do anything to keep his brother alive, or happy. Preferably both. Luca smiled. He would be happy if Alois were happy.

As a kid, it's considered admiration, or even a puppy-crush, even if to him it felt like love. If he were an adult though, people would think him in the deepest level of love. Depending on how they seemed it, he still didn't want his feelings judged or criticized, which was exactly what the angel had done. He frowned at the memory of what she told him, chastised him for being sinful. What did she know about him anyway.

He remembered the distinct words of hers, where she said so many horrid things about his brother. How he sat and let himself be soiled with sin, be tainted with defile. How he lusted for another man, and worked his way around every bound that pinned him.

She told him that they shouldn't have been given a body again. That they were better off dead unless they helped he. Saying beautiful things of how when her task was accomplished, they'd be cleansed of their sins, and free of all evil. That they could live forever in their new never deteriorating bodies.

_Really_, Luca thought,_ it wasn't fair on them_. She was using mistakes against Luca, and Luca against Alois. The child wondered, twirling a gritty strand of hair in-between his pale fingers, about his brothers feelings towards him. _Did Alois feel the same way to his very last breath?_ He remembered the days where Alois would talk non-stop about Ciel and how he missed the young Earl. Luca thought, and remembered viewing a sparkle in his brothers soul at every adorning memory, and word spoken about the boy. Hence the burning urge he held to meet this allusive Phantomhive boy in person.

He was given the mission to earn their trust and leak information to Alois. Even though the blond desperately argued his way into trying to get to visit Ciel, or even see the boy once, it just didn't happen. The angel said it wasn't to be. She willed Alois somewhere else, instead, and it was faraway at that. Luca wanted to cry, wanting his big brother to be at his side.** In your sleep...** the words spoke in his head, he nodded again, **We will all gather then...**

"Kitty! Kitty-boy!" Luca called. He'd remembered the demon's name, yes. Though he needed to maintain a sense of innocence, obtaining something rather far away from hate. Who would hate a Six year old?

Just because he wished to meet the boy, didn't particularly mean he liked him. In fact, he despised how his brother had talked so highly of him, and liked him so much. In so many words, he could say the boy named Ciel Phantomhive was his enemy. He was determined to help because he knew what the angel wanted. He wanted it too. He wanted to watch Ciel suffer through the pain. He wanted to watch Ciel's mortified face as the angel slaughtered Sebastian, Will, Grell... Anyone who threatened her righteous quest. And he wanted more than anything to catch his brother when he fell. to be there when Alois's passion came to an end, and to pick up the pieces so he would be happy yet again.

_Is it wrong to want someone to yourself_? Luca's thoughts took hold, as he searched. He didn't think so, nor would he ever.

He found Ciel on his way back, hands laced with Sebastian's, his tail twitched happily back and forth as his cheeks were a happy pink. _Openly gay?_ Luca found himself questioning. He'd never heard about this, but he always had his suspicions. The boy made his way to the couple with a fake, yet all-to-unforced smile.

"Kitty-boy~" He giggled, "I was looking for you, the cookies are burning!"

Sebastian let go of Ciel's hand, regrettably, and then turned to look down at Ciel. The smaller waved him off with a small grimace, but when Sebastian nearly tripped, Ciel was left a giggling mess. However he caught himself quickly. Luca found that out of character- seeing Ciel blush and laugh so out of character. By what his brother told him, he was "prideful, stingy, sparky, cold to love..." As he thought about what his brother said, this Ciel just didn't seem right at all. Ciel smiled, just as much as he used to frown. He laughed, and cared, and seemingly took pity on Luca. Traces of pride were everywhere on Ciel, but he opened up more, even if it were mostly to his butler.

So, maybe it was Sebastian who had changed Ciel for the better?

"Ciel-kitty," Luca smiled, snapping Ciel from his daze.

The demon coughed into his fist, "Y-Yes, Luca?"

The younger rolled his words around on his tongue a bit, before choosing carefully what to say, speaking clearly to keep up his facade of innocence. He looked up at the darker haired boy saying, "You don't seem like what big brother's spoken of you," A thin accent twined through his words, "Has being a demon changed you? Or... Rather, was it Sebastian, and what he's done?"

Luca carefully picked his words as they washed over Ciel, and his facial expression notably changed.

"What do you mean, 'What Sebastian has done' ?" Ciel muttered, pink-cheeked and fingers curling into fists at his sides slightly. _No, he mustn't catch on yet.._

"Well, he was holding your hand just now," Luca retorted, cutely cocking his head to the left, a feigned clueless look on his face. He quickly added, "and through all that time you two were contracted together, I just thought..."

Ciel's fingers unclenched, then with crossed arms he replied, "If you come at it from that angle, then yes, I suppose you're correct."

Luca faked a sniffle. "I think my brother would be happy to hear that your not as cold as you used to be. Even if it weren't by his hand that you've changed.." This time, he truly did smile, hiding back tears. He was still a child, and like any child, he missed his older brother dearly. Obviously he had grown none, both physically and mentally since before the time he had his soul consumed.

A hand rested on his shoulder, and he looked up at the boy with glossy eyes. "Let's get your cookies, Luca." Ciel smiled, leading the boy back to the kitchen. Luca laughed to himself.

_What was Ciel's point in coming out here anyways._

* * *

><p>Finishing the last of the salvaged cookies that Sebastian had made, Luca sighed in exactly how brilliantly made these were. So moist, so stable! Such gooey chocolate chips placed in perfect order to create such a delicacy. An amazing treat for a kid. Kept them happy and quiet.<p>

Luca sat, planted in front of the television watching in mind-rotting-awe at the moving pictures before him. Something called 'cartoons' he believed these were. Little animated drawings played over and over inside this square box. It reminded him of nothing except those traveling puppet shows he used to see when they passed through his village every once and a while.

He was still wearing the boxers that Ciel gave him, and the shirt. Despite how close in size the two were, he still seemed to swim in the attire. Though, he was too dazed by television to care. He hardly even heard Sebastian decide to run to get him something that fit more. The time, now nine-in-the-morning, Sebastian said he was heading to a place called 'Walmart'.

Luca could care less, as he tuned more out of the conversation and into the show. He was so out of it, that when Ciel and Will began to discuss the fallen angel, he'd nearly missed it all.

"Do you know what that angel wants yet, Will?" Ciel asked. Luca didn't look away from the show, but had his entire focus on the chatting group. He heard the rustle of clothes, and eyes burned into the back of his head, while a voice began to talk.

"No, but we have reason to believe that she'd be using Alois for her own gain." A small clink that sounded similar to metal hitting glass sounded, and he added on. "And I think she might be using Luca to get to Alois." During that part, Luca struggled to stay focused. It was frightening that they were way close to the situation.

"Poor boy." A third voice bellowed from the kitchen. Presumably Grell, seeing as Sebastian was still at the store. The conversation came to a halt for a while, and during that time, Luca thought to himself quietly, and doubtfully.

It's not like Luca didn't know he was being held over his brothers head like some trophy he'd win for doing her bidding. But hearing the words aloud made them seem all the more real, all the more true... Had not the group called her a Fallen Angel? Now, that explained many to few things, that angel using their sinful past against their futures.

A breathless word shook through his body as he called for his brother in something akin to a whisper. It was so quiet, Luca had to think about whether or not he'd honestly said anything in the first place. He did not know, though the others didn't seem to pay him mind.

The conversation died down, and Luca continued to think, remembering in more detail the angel's plan. She didn't trust him with more than he needed, Luca knew, but what he had was enough. She had wished to bring the end upon those demons' filthy heads. After many years of peace between the two kingdoms, this would've caused an uproar and most surely a war. Thousands of innocent humans would be sacrificed, and nations destroyed. That probably was why she fell, this silly idea of hers.

To do so, bringing the end, she'd need many sacrifices' to drench in the blood of a demon, and then they'd die as well. A special demon would be decided to be picked out of the ordinary to complete the ceremony; their death would be the most gruesome. Which is how Luca ended up in Ciel's bed that morning, causing the commotion he so did.

The jiggling of the front door's handle started him away from his thoughts, as he stood long enough to see Sebastian stride in with a bad of food, and clothes.

"I bought many fruits and vegetables, as well as five different day outfits, and two different pajama attires." He heard Sebastian drop the bags to the counter, next to the fridge he assumed, and began to put everything away. "I assumed the boy might stay till we find Alois, and that might not be for quite some time." Luca heard the fridge close, and then he stood, fleeing to Sebastian. Not much about the butler was said, but Luca now felt himself liking the man, greedily pulling him close. He wanted the butler to be his friend, and he almost regretted doing this — cooperating with that angel.

Almost regretted. _Almost._

"Luca, I think we should get you washed and changed. I think at your age, you should be in a local school." Luca's eyes widened at the comment that came from Sebastian. He, himself, had never been to a school, and only knew what Alois taught him.

"I get to go to school?" Luca jumped up and down, his messy mop of hair flopping around. Sebastian ruffled a hand through the boy's hair, laughing shortly.

"Yes, you do." He lead the boy down to the bathroom, where Sebastian started the tub-water, as if he were bathing his Young Lord once again. But this time, it was for Luca.

Sebastian got out a black and white striped shirt, and a pair of straight leg jeans. He set them on the counter, then stopped the tub at the right time. He left a towel on the rack, leaving Luca to his privacy of the bath, as the boy washed up.

* * *

><p>Magically, he had managed to do everything correct on the first try. Though he was still unsure about putting that 'shampoo' product in his hair, even if it made his hair softer, and more full. Aft4er getting dressed, he got out of the bathroom, and shivered the second the cold hallway air hit his damp skin. "Mm..." he hummed, stepping away towards the living room, towel hanging around his neck. He found Ciel sitting next to Sebastian, and smiled deviously to himself. Walking to the crow, he smiled and asked, "Can you dry my hair please, Mr. Sebastian?"<p>

Ciel gave a weird look, almost a glare, to Luca. He sat in Sebastian's lap when the crow agreed. Luca knew it irritated Ciel, that's why he did it. Though, he kept the pleasuring of knowing that to himself. Ciel's kitten ears were twitching, and he instantly knew Ciel was planning something.

As the towel rubbed on his head, he asked, "Where do you think my brother is?" It was an honest question, because he missed Alois. He was his only family, and he wanted his brother back.

"I don't know, Luca." Sparing a glance up, he saw Sebastian give Ciel, who had been watching intently, a look that spoke, Maybe I don't want to find him. He leaned over and whispered into Ciel's ear, then pecked a kiss on the boys cheek, even when he just continued to fume.

"Does Ciel-Kitty know? Maybe?" Ciel's head snapped over to Luca, "Ciel-Kitty," He continued, a depressed look on his face, "do you even want to find my brother, or do you still... hate him?"

"What? N-no! No, I don't hate him," Ciel stuttered, "it's just..."

"Do you like my brother?" Luca asked, tilting his head to the side as Sebastian continued, a bit rougher than before. He noticed the noirette eyeing the boy next to him as he fiddled pink cheeked with his thumbs.

"Well, I don't... I mean, I... " Ciel felt uncomfortable, it was obvious. "Look, we'll find him, 'kay?"

Mission accomplished. Luca smiled.

"Okay."

_Okay..._

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] LOL HOLY SH_T AN UPDATE. **

**LOL OKAY I lied. This chapter is shorter than the last . Not by much, but after editing out some wavy parts, I got this heap of junk lololol. I'm pulling this story out of my butt guys. _Not really, I'm taking time to think this out, but it sounds like it has been, nee?_**

**I'm sorry guys, I'm so sorry. I've been going through a lot at school and haven't been able to get to updating. But, I have up to nine chapters written. I'm kindof in a rut though .  
>Reviews fuel me to write. Review and I shall try to post sooner. I post chapters on DeviantART first. <strong>

**I am xxplutoxx on DA. Look in my gallery at my Kuroshitsuji folder, it shall be thurrr. :3**

**Also, pardon any mistakes throughout this, I went through an edited, but when I downloaded the file from Google!Docs, the stupid thing was all spazzing out and didn't do anything right. I had to go through it all AGAIN and put in the italics, bolds, lines, enters, etc etc etc. . . ;3; **

**o3o I think I'll start replying to reviews. **

**Starting the next chapter.**

**SEE YOU SOON. or not. idk. XD Hopefully! Okay. Going now, officially.**

**I lied. Okay, so people have wondered about my other story, On the Wings of Butterflies. Well, I'm getting to updating, I've been spending most of my time on my Kuro-fics. After I finish this series though, I promise to go work on that. Now Go~ XD**


	6. Chapter 6

-Sebastian's View

Chapter Five;

Demons didn't need sleep. They liked sleep as a luxury, but didn't necessarily need it. Well, the only time they'd need any type of rest is if they were healing some sort of wound on their body, yet, that only took about an hour to and hour and a half, and didn't require sleep to do so. So, normally, Sebastian would spend his nights watching Ciel sleep peacefully, wondering how the boy could even manage to make himself sleep. Whenever Sebastian himself tried to sleep, he'd only fall as deep of a light graze into the dream world and never fully experience what Ciel always seemed to did. How a demon like Ciel could sleep baffled him. Maybe being contracted to a demon in his own demonic times wear him down, or made him a special cause. Prior to Ciel, Sebastian - or rather every demon - had never heard of such a thing. Ah, the world definitely was a weird place. Not that he envied Ciel's ability to sleep without trouble, or dream frightening nightmares. In fact, he frowned upon it at first, but after a while, grew to love the sleeping side of his Love, watching as he fell deeper into the boy's hold on him. Now he found it to be a good 'time passing' activity.

Sebastian would watch the kitten softly; lovingly. Taking mental snap-shots of the faces he'd make in his sleep and each breath that made his chest rise and fall, even though breathing wasn't a necessity. Ciel was still accustomed to it, and it seemed to relax him. The crow listened to the gentle sounds and keeping mind to any unnatural noise that would give him clue to wake the slate haired boy up. It seemed he would have more and more reoccurring nightmares ever since they encountered Marie. Sebastian thought after the fiasco the dreams would subtly slip away, and yet they continued to take hold of his boy. It pained him every time he saw the boy twist and turn in bed crying out as the sticky tendrils of nightmares squeezed his mind.

No, Sebastian would stay for the nights, and as dawn broke over he'd wake the boy up, pretending he'd never been in the room in the first place other than to reel the boy from his sleep. Ciel and him, they might of had something, but if Sebastian stayed in a bed with a boy anymore - despite the slim chances of being let in - he'd never be able to control himself, which he was finding harder and harder to do as each day passed on. Sebastian sighed, he was beginning to act like a dog. Clingy to his master, loyal to each call, and jealous of anyone besides him who was aloud a touch.

And this is why he was deeply annoyed at the arrival of Luca. How Luca got there, he didn't know. But the boy would not leave Ciel alone. God damn, Ciel Phantomhive was his and he was not willing to compromise that! He wondered at first, if Luca developed feelings for Ciel, as most people - male and female - did. Though after much close attention, he decided that Luca's objective might have been only to embarrass Ciel, harass him, and overall, drive the patched young one insane.

Just like Alois.

Except, the blond was much more pushy about it. It was obvious he'd had some crush on Ciel, by the way he'd change when the younger would fight with him, talk with him, or even pay any attention to him, yet he had hated him all the same. It scared Sebastian, because Ciel's demeanor would change by talking to that Trancy fellow. Though he claimed to hate him, it was obvious to Sebastian that there was a part of sympathy that Ciel felt for the blue eyed beast, even if it appeared mostly after the boy's death. Anytime Alois would come into the picture, Ciel would stutter more, and freeze up. He'd tense and get defensive, and his mood would be uncontrollable and fiery. Sebastian hated that. The older male wanted to be the only one who elicited such emotion from the boy. The only one to make him stumble on his words and hold Ciel in ways that would make him blush and say his name. But now the crow felt he'd have to deal with claiming Ciel all over again. Taking him away from the blond menace that was brother to the little brat they were now housing. What a pain in the ass.

Really, he might not have known it, but he was relieved to hear Ciel tell him that he'd always love him. Actually, the very way Ciel said the worlds made Sebastian want to take and make a mess of him right then and there. But Ciel wouldn't have aloud it. The kitten hated to be caught off guard, and Sebastian knew that. He didn't want their first to be lust filled on his part, where Ciel would hate him for the rest of eternity. No, he'd wait until Ciel was ready. After all, that was what love really was, right? Sebastian didn't know anymore. He was a little upset at the pace they were going, but he'd rather go slow if it meant more to Ciel.

If it weren't for the rusty haired child wearing rubber-duck feet pajamas resting next to Ciel, Sebastian would have pounced thinking about everything. All hopes of even a kiss were lost tonight for Sebastian. Secretly glaring at the child, watching as Ciel tucked him in further, he was wishing impending doom to rain upon that little copper-head.

Ciel walked to the dresser and grabbed black and gray flannel pajama bottoms. Sebastian could have sworn he saw a smirk on that flawless face, but he supposed not, and instead wondered if maybe this was apart of his little kittens plan to pounce on him when he least expected it. How that would work to his own advantages, the boy would never know.

The slate-haired boy grabbed a book by his nightstand before he and the crow exited the room together with a small 'goodnight' directed at the young boy. Sebastian was following rather excited behind the kitten, walking and watching as each step made Ciel's tail flaunt, swishing back and forth. They walked their way to the living room, where Ciel sat in a chair, crossed legged, right over left, and began to read. Sebastian knew Ciel loved to read before bed, and assumed he'd be in bed in the next hour or so. Why he grabbed his pajama bottoms baffled Sebastian. Unless... Unless the boy planned on sleeping on the couch! No, Sebastian would not have that. He'd never allow it. Not his cute kitten.

Sebastian spread his body down on the couch on his stomach and was laying where he could watch Ciel read. He watched with content and concentration, not missing a single action. Sebastian went from staring at the blue eye that stood out against the demons pale skin, to the way his wrist flicked every so often to turn the page. He let his eyes travel to the patched eye, and in all honesty, preferred it to be off. It made him feel like he owned every bitty inch of his master, and not the other way around. He remembered putting on the boys patch after the scene outside. The thought of that moment made his stomach flip with joy, and he let himself smile. Ciel probably caught onto his staring, and Sebastian didn't miss the slight pink that was staining the cheeks on the kitten, and the little shuffles he made.

Sebastian continued to look over the boys complexion. So pale, and creamy; flawless and smooth. He could always soak in the beauty of it, but Ciel would only drown him.

His red eyes looked down to Ciel's peach lips. Soft, pursed in deep thought. Sebastian wanted more than nothing at the moment to hold Ciel flush against him and smother him senseless with kisses. He restrained himself, however, not wanting to face a shun from the younger. No kisses, touches, caresses... Sebastian growled with frustration. But he wanted Ciel to make the first move this time.

He began to wonder now about Ciel's thoughts. What about that book was more interesting that Sebastian? He thought about it with relentless jealousy, Ciel eating up the pages with his eyes rather than his boyfriend. Sebastian growled deep in his throat, low enough that the kitten wouldn't hear. Except, the others ears twitched, and he peaked a look over at his butler, laid down on the couch, watching him.

Their eyes met, and locked in a glance, before his face blushed a deeper pink and he averted his gaze. Sebastian smirked. Ciel had remained in that spot, staring at the same page, pink-faced without moving his eyes to read the words. The boy looked up again, then looked back to his book. Five minutes later he looked again for a second, then back to the printed words. It was like he'd been reading the same word a million times, because the pages never turned. Sebastian waited nearly fifteen minutes before speaking.

"Hey, Love?" Sebastian called.

Ciel slammed the book shut and set it on the arm of the chair with impeccable balance. "I'm going to bed now. You should too." He spat breathlessly, face turning bright red as he scampered off to the bathroom with pants in hand. He hesitated standing in the hall, but with a small look back, locked himself in the bathroom, with a louder-than-necessary slam of the door.

Sebastian sighed with amusement and groggily sat up. Instead of waiting for Ciel to get out and see if Ciel was sleeping on the couch, he risked it all and went straight to his room to change. He was worried that he'd scared Ciel off for the last time, but he was simply spooking himself.

Upon reaching his room, he found the temperature too hot for a shirt, and simply changed into a pair of black sweat pants, while his chest was left open for the world to see- figuratively speaking. He then climbed under the covers of his bed, letting them pool around his waist before picking up a book to read.

The apartment they'd rented with Will and Grell was fairly big. 3 rooms, a bathroom, plus a kitchen and a living room. It got irritating sharing a bathroom with everyone, but it was fine for the moment. What really bothered Sebastian was the fact Grell and William shared a room. He shivered in fear at the thought.

Sebastian stared absentmindedly at a page in his book, reading the same line over and over again, unable to take his mind off of Ciel's abnormal behavior. He wanted to walk down the hall and pick Ciel up, and bring him back to his room, into his arms for even just a little while. But because of his mental promise, he would wait for the kitten to come to him.

Besides, he always enjoyed a good challenge.

As if thinking about Ciel brought the boy to his room, the crow heard a light knock at his door, and a breath on the outside catch. He knew in an instant that it was his kitten. He could sense that the boy was out there, waiting for him. So without further wait, the crow ripped his blankets off him, and ran to the door. Hesitating a moment to tease, he called out, "Who is it?"

"God dammit Sebastian, open the door."

Sebastian smiled and proceeded to open the door, finding the sight outside it to be scrumptious.

Ciel was in just those pajama bottoms hanging too loosely on his hips, a small red blanket draped across his shoulders. His gaze directed at the floor, his face red, arms crossed over his bare chest. His kitten ears pressed slightly against his head. He was just delectable. Only, Sebastian used his eyes to feel the boy, instead of his hands. Having Ciel like this in front of him was so tempting, but Ciel soon felt discomforted with his gaze.

Neither said nothing for a time, then Ciel began with an order. "I order you to let me sleep in your room tonight."

Sebastian shook away his thoughts, being pulled back into reality. Not having received an order in a while, he was taken aback. "Pardon me?"

Ciel just side stepped him into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You heard me." He said faintly. "I.. don't want to sleep next to that brat, he snores."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but then asked, "Alright, would you like anything?" The kitten blushed more, but held his arms out like a child.

"N-no, come here." He stuttered. Sebastian's eyebrow arched a second time, before he practically leaped at the boy, tackling him in a hug and pushing him back onto the bed. He cuddled him like he would a kitten, till he felt smaller hands start to push back.

"S-Sebastian!"

Deciding not to antagonize Ciel any longer, he rolled onto his back and looked at Ciel who laid next to him. Ciel climbed under the covers of Sebastian's bed, the crow following soon after. Ciel laid on his side, facing Sebastian, while the noirette laid facing Ciel.

Being so close like this, but not touching made Sebastian's heart ache with longing. But he'd wait. He didn't want to rush things and he didn't want to hurt Ciel. Instead, he imagined Ciel's body pressed against his. Hands tight around his waist, protectively, while every once in a while, he'd pet the boy... He hummed, that would be the life.

A few shakes from Ciel broke him apart from his Fantasy. "Ciel?" He blinked, looking at the boy who's face was hidden behind the red blanket.

"Y-yeah?" He replied shakily, wiping at his eye with said blanket, before looking sheepishly at the man next to him. He continued to rub at his eye until Sebastian grabbed them lightly, and pulled them away. Staring deep into the orbs that were watering slightly, Sebastian was instantly worried. Ciel was still wearing his patch.

"Why are you crying, Love."

Ciel closed his eye again, while Sebastian removed his eye patch, before silently letting tears stream down his eyes. "Sebastian, I am so.. tired of this all.. I'm so confused. " He sobbed, breaking down silently, diving into Sebastian's arms. Sebastian's heart was tugged at the boy, and he pet him gently, and in a whispering voice replied.

"I am, as well, confused." He tried to calm him, pulling Ciel back a little to look in his eyes, before cupping his face with his hands, and kissing the kitten. Ciel instantly relaxed to the touch, melting in Sebastian's arms, as he began to kiss back, while Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel, pulling the boy closer to him. Sebastian was the first to pull away, and bring them closer, and as their chests met, a small gasp was let out from each of them. Ciel looked back in Sebastian's glossy orbs before kissing the crow, who again pulled away shortly, before placing kisses on the boys cheek, jaw, down to his neck, where Ciel stopped him.

"Not tonight, Sebastian..." He blushed, knowing well what Sebastian wanted now. Sebastian, angry for a second, before looking at his kitten closely and smiling.

He was fine with waiting. For Ciel, he would wait as long as Ciel wanted. He was just lucky to have the boy. Instead, he inhaled the boys intoxicating smell once more, and with Ciel finally content, they both let themselves fall into a light sleep, holding each other.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] **

**I'm sad. I don't think I got any reviews on the last chapter :c  
>I work hard to write but when I don't get reviews I get really sad. :'c<br>And I don't get motivated.  
>So I'm gonna be mean and say, review, or I'll stop. I've seriously been considering this guys.<br>Also, review for the upcoming BL. :'D**

**/shot**

**YAY POINTLESS CHAPTER IS POINTLESS.  
>I mostly did this to convey how much Sebas-chan <em>wants<em> Ciel.**

**; w ;**

**/who is an Alois/Ciel fan here? Ohohohohoho. **


	7. Chapter 7

My mind floated, and at the first droplets of light that seeped into the room, it pumped and jolted Mr awake. My heart was pounding when I realized where I was. Where that happened to be was in bed with Sebastian, my bare back pressed tightly to his chest, his arm draped over my waist, hugging me to him. His nose nuzzled into my air, and each soothing breath in and out tickled my ear. My tail flicked and waved up and down against the bed lightly. I pressed back, indulging in this moment, without giving him much notice that I had woke. Our legs underneath the blankets were tangled in a lovely mess, no doubt, as blankets. Covered us, waist down.

I sighed, and pinched the bridge of my nose as the gesture brought an aching pain with it. Crying yourself to sleep can be rather painful in the morning- especially when you are getting new demon abilities that start pissing you off after a while. Yet, what was that thing that made me sob in the first place? What made me whine like a baby... it was something that shouldn't have had any effect on me.

_I was ready to lay down on my half of the bed and sleep. Sebastian had been staring at me with those eyes... I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get away. That damn pervert. Correction, stupid-ass pervert. Couldn't he tell that he had every right to come at me, instead of sitting there like a lost puppy with no master._

_Thinking deeply to myself, sitting on the edge of the bed, I frowned when the should be sleeping boy called out to me._

_"Ciel..."_

_"Yes Luca?"_

_He yawned and rolled onto his stomach. "...Alois misses you." And he was out again._

Even remembering the words from that conversation sent chills down my spine, the sickly effect sticking to my stomach. I had left the room after that, bothered by what Luca said, and found comfort in Sebastian's arms, where I cried. I face-palmed mentally, shaking my head to get rid of the pain collecting in my chest. Did that mean Alois... liked me? He had hated me, why all of a sudden would he miss me? I think somewhere deep inside, he wanted to be friends. And in the end I think I felt somehow responsible for his death. But he was back now... Shit.

Not wanting to stay in bed any longer, I sat up against the head board of the bed, Sebastian's eyes opening with a silent yawn not much later. He looked up at me before smiling. "Morning Love," he chipped.

"Hey." I said, running a hand through my hair. My head throbbed again, and the only evidence shown was the slight twitch of my ears. I figured no one besides Sebastian was up right now, and I didn't want to do anything, so I let myself sink back down under the covers when I felt the crow tug me downward.

He placed a kiss to my cheek before asking gently, "Is the kitten still sleepy?" I looked up at the ceiling, agitated that he called me a cat, even if I was one at the moment. I merely nodded, and he hummed deep in his throat. He continued with questions, "So, why'd you cry.. last night?"

I shrugged him off, "I was confused," I growled, my temper growing, "and I don't cry," I scoffed.

He groaned and propped himself up on an elbow. "To hell if you don't!" He retorted, "What were you confused about?"

I backed away slightly. "Since when were you so brash, mutt." I chastised, frowning at myself. I was not in a good mood today, I suppose. He only reached out and gripped me between his arms, and pulled me close. I stiffened and wriggled back, my nails biting into his skin hard enough it drew blood. Feeling his skin break was sickening, and I grimaced. Hesitantly he let go and I shot up, the older following soon after.

"Why are you so angry!" He yelled at me as I grabbed the red blanket on my way up, wrapping it around me. I stuck my tongue out at him before turning towards the door, but as soon as I tried to open it, his hand pushed it back shut, and I found myself trapped between the door and the demon.

I turned to face him, "I don't know!" I shouted back. I dropped the blanket in a fit of rage, as I tried to pry his hand away from the door, instead I saw the marks on his arms, and my emotion swung.

"I.. did that, Im sorry." I apologize quickly before looking him in the eyes.

"What the hell." A third voice called, belonging to the flamboyant red-head, "keep your little romps quieter, or something!"

My face went deep red at the unwanted vision and I heard Sebastian chuckle. I flipped him off, but he only kissed the extended finger. I rolled my eyes.

What a wonderful way to start the day.

* * *

><p>I sat down at the table next to Luca, who was eating a bowl of cereal, the time about nine in the morning. Since the time of my semi-fight with Sebastian, he'd been sleeping on the couch, and I hid in his room till the boy woke. But now my butler was brooding in the kitchen, back facing me. I frowned at the fact I had been so irritable earlier, but I couldn't help it. Sebastian should have known that. All these mood swings were getting ridiculous.<p>

Luca tugged on the black long sleeved shirt I had out on after the fight, "Yes?"

"Why does Sebastian look so sad?" He asked between spoonfulls of cereal. I watched as the crow grazed his hands over the crescent fingernail marks I left him. I spent a good fifteen minutes washing my hands after that. The feeling too sick to withstand. I felt guilty.

"We had.. an argument this morning."

Luca looked at me, a hint of hidden emotion deep inside his eyes. " I don't like seeing him like that, kitty." He whispered.

"Just eat your food." I snapped, remembering why I don't like kids. Ugh, there I went again! "We're going to the library today. To work on your English."

His eyes widened and he nearly leapt with joy. "Yay!" He chanted a few times, before excitedly eating the rest of his breakfast and going to change.

His words Hung in the air, Fix it...

I sighed, standing and heading towards the butler. Ever so quickly, I took his hand and pulled him along to his room. I still needed day clothes though.. I could feel his resistance, but he complied, following anyways.

"Help find and outfit to hide these." I ordered inside the room, pointing to my ears. He nodded and searched for a hat in here, then ventured to my room and brought back an outfit. I felt my heart thump against my chest and my mouth was dry all of a sudden. That man should be famous for these emotions he brings out of me. Goodness..

I waked to the male and stood in front of him as he returned. He didn't say much as he closed the door, but he was obviously surprised to see me right behind him as soon as he turned around. The whole time, Luca's words cluttered through my mind.

I sniffed slightly, before blushed lightly and pushing him against the door. I reached forward and placed my hands by his shoulders and my stomach did flips. He dropped the clothes he was holding as he put his hands around my waist, and I almost smirked.

My toes ached as I stood on them to reach his face. I stared into his eyes with content as they gleamed. I brought my face down closer to his, the orders head tilting in anticipation. I stopped momentarily before our lips touch, and each shaky breath hosted across his inviting lips. "Se...bas...tian..."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] Short chapter is short BI**

**:pokerface: I made a mistake last chappie. ._. chapter missmark I don't know where I went wrong, uwahhh /3**

**Early chapter because Promocat's review made me die of laughter at... 1:30 in the morning . Hehe.**

**I have a reason for this -swoons-  
>this lame excuse of a chappie is brought to you by Meeeee~~ However,<br>****Cliffhanger. BY**

**The next chapter is going to be much.. much longer :D**

_**Ohohoho. Review for the SebaCiel**_** love.******

**And again, I ask who is an Alois/Ciel fan.  
><strong>_**iknowimnottheonlyone/shot **_


	8. Chapter 8

**haha**  
><strong>ahhahahaahah<br>HAHAHAH WOW WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME THIS WAS A THING  
>Updated: 12-05-11<br>WOW MAN FRICK FFRICK FRICK IT'S BEEN ALMOST TWO YEARS SINCE UPDATE? IM SCREAMING, LOL **

**I was reading over embarrassing fanfiction like this in google docs but then I realised that I haven't given out the last chapter I had written. Sorry to anyone who still follows this but I don't think I'm going to update I'm going to give this final chapter then drop it altogether. Though if you PM me I'll probably give you the plot if you want it, unless I decide to take it up again. actually I kind of want to take it up again.**

**So I guess, if there are still people following this, or something, review and I may take it up again. The concept was interesting and I've advanced a little in my writing. (thouGH NOT IN THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I'M A LITTLE SHIT WHO DIDN'T REVISE IT AT ALL. if you want to read a more recent style of work try reading my roleplay blogs **

**02kun tumblr, deuilciel tumblr and soon to be citrinewings tumblr. my personal tumblr is usbshota  
>i also have another Fanfic account that I plan on posting to <strong>

** u/4774231/princeLen so gogogogo :') ignore most of the links on the prof since I need to update the page**

* * *

><p>I couldn't do it.<p>

And when I let myself back down a little, I whined.

"Ciel?" He questioned as I began to slide down. Bothersome crow, probably expected something. My stretched further up to reach his cheek, "...What?" He asked coldly, gazing fiercely into my eyes. My bottom lip stuck out, pouting, and his eyes instantly softened. His hands around my waist pulled me closer.

My toes ached, and I gave up completely for now, so I settled for hugging him and resting my head on his chest. "I don't want to fight," I mumbled, feeling a weary flame grow in my cheeks.

"I don't either," He answered truthfully. "Will you tell me something?"

I wanted to pull myself up again, closer to him. I didn't want to answer any questions, I wanted him to shove it and kiss me. I settled for hopping back on my toes, lacing my fingers through his black hair, and pulling him down closer to me, "Sure." I said, against my better judgement.

"Why were you crying?"

A sense of guilt and irritation washed over me yet again at the words whispered across my lips. Why did I want to keep it to myself so badly? Was it.. Because I might be able to return the feeling of miss towards Alois? I shook my head, and did the next thing that popped into my head.

On the urge, I yanked his head down to mine, and smashed my lips against his. His eyes nearly closed, but I still felt them look at me as I closed my eyes, all in all, smirking into the kiss, and letting Sebastian pull me even closer. My stomach fluttered like a flock of birds had been set free. My mind howled at me; I decided to try something daring. Tilting my head to the side, I swiped my tongue across his bottom lip, and he responded with a low growl. His lips parted, yet before anything could ensue, I pulled back with a scarlet red face, and Sebastian smirked at me.

Was that some type of animal instinct on my half? I didn't know what to call it, but I wondered why I never bothered trying it before. I felt my knees tremble and I grinned. I held onto Sebastian for all I was worth.

"What got into you kitten?" He whispered in my ear, as I dropped off my toes, but pulling him down with me. I felt like an affectionate pet, all of a sudden. I held his head down by me and I nuzzled his cheek, for several reasons, but I also was hiding my blush. I held him close, but spoke normal,

"Well, you and I.." I trailed off, nuzzling him. "We've never done it quite like that.. You know?" I laughed nervously.

His breath was warm on the side of my face when he spoke. "What made you want to do that?"

I wiggled my nose, and felt my ears twitch slightly. "I dunno..." I whispered.

"Mm..." Sebastian continued, "Did you know that cats go into heat, my little kitten?"

His words made my tail flick, and a little shiver run through me. "Yes, but... Not this quickly, surely?"

"Alas, you are a demon kitten." He laughed lowly, "You definitely get into it much sooner."

My stomach flipped and fluttered and my eyes widened. He laughed again, and kissed my cheek. One cheek, then the other, then my lips. This time I wasn't the one pulling him down, rather I was the one being tugged up. Our mouths clashed against each other, taking up again suddenly where I'd left off and I felt it all go to my chest, threatening to make me explode. All I could do was hold on closer.

I became fixated on trying to monitor my breathing, self conscious all of a sudden. I didn't know how to do this, I've never done it before, but it came almost like instinct to me as teeth clacked and tongues meshed against each other. I couldn't find the time in the world to inhale or exhale and my world blurred into the heat.

In the next moment, I felt myself being picked up off the ground altogether. I glanced down when the kiss was parted as Sebastian sat himself on the bed, leaning back and settled me below his waist. I kept my knees pressed to the bed, hovering over him. We started up again, and I realised, I liked having the advantage, being uptop, looking down at Sebastian. I pulled away to take the picture in, sitting on him further.

His hair was a mess, and I ran my fingers through it many more times breathing deeply. From one moment to the next everything had escalated quickly and I couldn't stop myself from diving in again.

Sebastian smiled into it, this time, before pulling me away.

"As much as I appreciate the idea of make-up sex, Ciel, I don't think now is the time."

It dawned on me that I hadn't stopped to think about that. The sex part. I looked down at him and inhaled, swallowing air like a starved man.

He chose to continue, breathing into my ear. "We can always continue this later."

Setting me aside, probably swifter than normal, maybe to ensure the fact nothing else would take place. He stood up and bent down picking up the clothing from the floor, before coming back and beginning to undress, and redress me. You'd think after some time this would get more private, and I'd learn to dress myself. I rolled my eyes, and let myself go, to his will.

To say I was excited wasn't the right word.

I made note of every lingering touch that his hands left as he dressed me, respectively, might I add. The gentle brush of fingers over my rib cage, the grip at my hips. Soon enough I was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt, a deep red sweater vest with grey diamond designs over that. I wore black jeans, which I have come to find comfortable. A matching red knit beret did well to hide my cat ears, as my tail flicking and wrapping around my waist, hidden well underneath the length of the vest, and I was all the while grateful he didn't point anything unusual out about my _body__._

"Sebastian, you ass, I look like a girl again." I commented, after finding the will to speak, giving my outfit a once-over in the mirror. Despite how comfortable it fit, I still looked like a short haired, flat chested _girl_. I huffed in annoyance, even though I continued to feel a little.. dazed.

He merely kissed my cheek yet again, laughed, and took my hand in his leading me out of the room, and back to the kitchen.

When we got there, Grell was there, busying himself with his long red hair, twirling strands around his fingers and braiding a few pieces. When he caught sight of us, he let go of his hair with his little diva attitude, and placed his hands on his hips. "It's about time!" He frowned.

Sebastian snorted, "Why are you here? I thought you were off with Will doing whatever."

The red-head rolled his eyes at the comment, replying with his snobby attitude, "I _was_with Will. Till he told me to accompany you two, and that kid."

The crow pondered for a moment, then replied. "I will go work on finding any new information on the angel." To which Grell leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head, making a displeased noise.

"Hell no."

I found myself speaking before I really had found my grounding, "You're coming with me and Luca to the library."

I don't know what tone I was using, but apparently it shocked both men in the room.

Sebastian took a step towards me again, usual grin flickering onto his face, as if he was let in on some old joke.

I felt myself begin to fret, and looked around for Luca, who appeared coming out of the bathroom the moment I did. His outfit was regular, and fit better, and I felt a tiredness that I haven't known before wash over me.

Today was going to be long.

* * *

><p><strong>this is so bad im crying but i left for two years on a cliffhanGer i coulda sworn this was published okay bye<strong>


End file.
